


Closure

by auroracalisto



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's been one year since they were together, Moving On, Post Break-up, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: A year has passed since Damon and the reader broke up.  Damon was with Angie, the reader was a depressed shell of herself.  A drunken three AM phone call is exactly what it takes for the reader to get some closure.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 32





	Closure

3 AM.

That’s what the clock by [Your name]’s bed read as she groaned and lay awake in her bed. Her hand reached out for what she had hoped would’ve been Damon’s body. But he wasn’t there. He hasn’t been in her bed for about a year now. That was his choice. 

_That was his choice._

She had to remind herself that constantly. Her heart ached for the man. Damon knew this. He fucking knew it and yet, he was with some TV reporter for Mystic Falls’ news station. 

_Who could blame him? She’s gorgeous. I don’t know why he didn’t leave me sooner_ , she thought to herself, throwing a pillow over her head as she tried to put herself to sleep. Nothing was working. [Your name] swallowed thickly, her hands gripping onto her blue pajama shirt. She tossed the pillow above her head beside of her and slowly sat up. She hadn’t been sleeping well ever since he left. She couldn’t help it. He was always on her mind. It was miserable. 

_He doesn’t want you. Why the fuck do you care so much?_

She knew why she cared so much. She just liked to pretend that she didn’t love him as much as she did. She reached over and grabbed her silver phone, rubbing what little sleep she had from her eyes. 

**You have [1] unheard message.**

She frowned deeply to herself, sitting up as she went to her voicemail box, seeing Damon’s contact show up beside of the unheard message. She felt her heart pound in her chest. He never called. He never even messaged. She had to find out how he was through Elena, and even then, she wasn’t able to say much. She spent much of her time with Damon’s brother, Stefan, and when she was around him, he was often with Andie. 

She looked at the delete button that shone beside of the voice message, mulling it over in her head. He had sent it around one in the morning. Surely, it wasn’t anything important. Why should she even open it? She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a moment before she pressed the message and put the phone up to her ear so she could listen to it. 

**“[Your name]?”**

She had barely started listening to the message and she knew that Damon was drunk. It still amazed her that he could get drunk.

 **“[Your name], I know you won’t answer your phone,”** he slurred. **“I wanted to talk to you. You won’t talk to me. You’re such a fucking bitch,”** she heard him audibly groan. **“Dammit. Why’d you not stop me from leaving you?”**

[Your name] swore she felt her heart stop as she listened to his voice. 

**“I need you,”** he continued, **“I’m coming over to your house. I don’t know when I’ll get there. I’ll knock.”** That’s all that he said before he hung up and the message ended. 

Her blood ran cold as a loud knock sounded from down the hallway at her apartment’s front door. She slowly got up to her feet and pulled on a cardigan and her house slippers, a deep frown partnering the sweater. She walked past her bathroom, quickly casting a look at her appearance. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. Her skin was pale. 

_You look like a fucking disaster_ , she told herself, her frown never wavering. _You’re going to have wrinkle lines by the time you’re thirty_ , she inwardly groaned. It had been two hours since Damon had called her. She could only hope that he was no longer drunk. She looked through the peephole of her dark oak door, her hand nervously rested on the lock. Sure enough, it was Damon. And he was clearly sober. He even looked like he had been crying. But she wasn’t about to have that conversation. 

[Your name] thought to herself for a moment. _Should I let him in? What if it’s just a joke? He doesn’t want you._

Damn.

She found herself unlocking the chain lock along with the deadbolt before she opened the door, turning the hallway light on in the process. She said nothing and just stared at the man who stood in front of her. Damon said nothing in return, just taking in her appearance. It had been so long since the two of them had even been in the same room together. 

“[Your name],” he softly spoke, his blue eyes trained on her [eye color] ones. 

“Damon,” she curtly replied, her hand still gripping the doorknob. “Can I help you?”

Damon soon began to frown. He obviously was doubting what in the hell he was doing, standing in front of his ex. In return, the woman anxiously cast her gaze onto the floor. She didn’t know what to do. 

“I broke up with Andie,” he quickly said.

[Your name] let out a forced laugh. “And what, you expect me to be the one to comfort you? If that’s all you came for, I want you to leave—”

“No,” he said, stepping into her apartment so she could actually shut the door. “I broke up with her because . . . because I still want you, [Your name],” he frowned deeply at the woman.

Immediately, she shook her head. “No. No way in hell. Get out—”

“[Your name]—”

“Damon, I’ve waited so long for you to tell me you want me again,” [Your name] said, salty tears finding their way to the creases of her eyes. “But you moved on. So quickly. I—I’m not about to tell you that everything is fine,” she said.

“Alright, that’s fine—I understand that,” he expectantly said. 

The woman let out a heavy breath through her nose before she spoke again. “No, Damon,” she still gripped onto the doorknob. “Please leave. I’m sure Andie is waiting for you to go over and stay with her.”

Damon stared the woman down, his lips parted. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted so badly just to scoop the woman in his arms and kiss her with every fiber in his body. But that wasn’t about to happen. Damon glanced around her apartment, seeing what a mess the usually pristine home was. Wait—scratch that. Usually was really a year ago. A year ago . . . and [Your name] was human. Realization suddenly hit him. It had felt so fast for the man. But for the poor girl standing in front of him, she’s spent such a long time waiting for him to come back. She waited a year. 

Damon looked at [Your name] with heavy eyes. “Alright,” he said, frowning. 

“What?”

“I’ll leave. But . . . I want us to talk, okay?” he questioned if that was okay. It wasn’t really a question, anyway; it was more of an ‘I’m going to do this, and you have to be okay with it.’ 

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore, Damon,” she said, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t cry anymore. It didn’t help. But it was an obvious attempt. 

“[Your name], I’m sorry—”

“No, you’re not,” she said, clenching her jaw. Her tears began to dry, and she opened her eyes to look at the man. “You’re not. Now if you don’t mind, it’s almost three in the morning and I actually have to work in the morning.”

Damon stared her down once more before he gave a small nod. “Alright,” he said, his eyes looking from her lips and then to her eyes once more. He made his way out of her apartment and she quickly shut the door and locked it behind him. 

[Your name] closed her eyes and let out a soft sob but she soon stopped herself from crying. She looked towards the floor and took in a deep breath. All her friends, even Elena, told her she needed some type of closure to move on from her Damon. Maybe . . . that’s exactly what she needed. Maybe Damon actually helped her for the first time in a year. 


End file.
